marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 62
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ** *** **** ***** Logan and Silver Fox's Cabin **** ***** Unnamed Bar *** **** ***** ** Items: * * * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Wraith has been gathering the members of the Weapon X program when their former comrade Mastodon has begun to rapidly aging. Wolverine has now come face to face with his old foe Sabertooth who has been tied up with a shape charge on his chest by Wraith. Not caring that there is a live bomb strapped to his chest, Sabertooth breaks free of his shackles even at Wraith's bluff the explosion will destroy them all. When Wraith attempts to detonate the shape charge, Jubilee uses her mutant powers on him, not realizing his threats were a bluff and the bomb would only neutralize Sabertooth. The fight is stopped by the sudden arrival of Silver Fox, shocking everyone, Wolverine in particular who is surprised to see her alive. When Sabertooth comments about how he killed her, she tells him that he tried really hard and blasts him in the chest. When Wolverine tries to get close to her, she warns him to keep back, and when Jubilee tries to attack her she gets knocked aside. Wolverine has been reduced to a confused state as memories of her getting raped and killed and his subsequent battle with Sabertooth flood through his mind. Silver Fox snaps him out of it and tells Wraith not to go anywhere as she has planted a scrambler field to prevent him from teleporting away. She tells them to join her outside so that they can all compare notes. Sabertooth, recovering from the blast he took makes a crack about a there being no cake as this "party" and Wolverine knocks him out. He stops Silver Fox and demands that she give him some answers. She holds up her Native medicine pouch, bringing up memories about how she had given it to Logan when they were young children and Sabertooth would come out, scaring Silver Fox away and landing Logan a beating for not chopping the wood. Wolverine snaps himself out of this memory to beat on the downed Sabertooth and tell him to get upstairs. There, they find a Hydra hover ship, and two of Silver Fox's minions pull out the sole surviving administrator of the Weapon X program: Hines. When Hines refuses to divulge classified information regarding the Weapon X program, Silver Fox orders her minions to torture the answers out of her, however Wolverine and Wraith won't stand for Heine's torture, no matter her involvement with the program and knock out the Hydra agents. Before tempers can flare any further, Jubilee suddenly screams as Mastodon suddenly liquefies in her hands into a puddle of mush on the ground. Horrified by what she has seen, Heines begins to tell them how this was a foreseen side effect, however they never determined what might cause it and begins explaining that the Weapon X program dealt with a number of ultra covert agencies in the States and in Cuba. As she begins to explain this, Wolverine pulls Silver Fox aside and demands answers from her again about their past relationship, she refuses to go into things further, as she is more interest in what Hines has to say. Hines explanation is cut short when Jubilee starts freaking out that she has the remains of Mastodon all over her and Wraith takes her next door to his neighbors the Higgenbotham's to get a shower and have her clothes cleaned. When Jubilee comes out of the shower Mrs. Higgenbotham is there to comfort her and she is then met by Wolverine who apologizes for his lack of concern over her. Jubilee accepts it and tells Logan not to worry as he's been through a lot between the death of Mariko and trying to learn his past. The two enter Ornette, Higgenbotham's disabled son, who has aided the Weapon X survivors in hacking into the NSA computers to learn more secrets about their past. As Ornette begins cross referencing data, Wolverine and Sabertooth almost come to blows again forcing Silver Fox to pull her gun out on them. Ornette gets upset and tells her to put the gun away, Wraith explains to them that Ornette is bound to a wheelchair because he was caught in the cross-fire of a drive-by shooting. Ornette finds cross referenced information between the Weapon X project inductees and the staff to a man code named Ferro. Ferro turns out to be Aldo Ferro, a crime boss who used his money to fund the project and they learn that he has lived on a private island off the Washington state coast. Flying there in Silver Fox's Hydra hover craft, they learn that the place is guarded by a radar system. As they enter it's airspace the craft is hit with a surface-to-air missile forcing them to land. They are then attacked by a small army of heavily armed soldiers, whom Wolverine and the others easily manage to defeat in combat. Breaking into the main complex they find a reasonably youthful man lifting weights and demand that he take them to Aldo Ferro. The man explains that he is Ferro, shocking them that he could be so young. He explains that he's maintained his youth like they have. Wolverine tells them that he thought he was the bodyguard, Maverick then enters the room and corrects Logan, telling him that he is Ferro's bodyguard. This story is continued next issue... | Notes = Continuity Notes * The "flashback" featuring Silver Fox's death at the hands of Sabretooth's hands were false memories which partially mimicked the original sequence of events (shown in ) but with an added part where Silver Fox rejected Creed's avances that had never happened. Those "memories" were implanted into Weapon X Program's subjects by Aldo Ferro. * The "flashback" featuring Sabretooth as Logan's father and a young Silver Fox as Logan's friend is one of the several false memories implanted into Weapon X Program subjects by Aldo Ferro. * Weapon X Program members known as Vole and Wildcat are revealed to be Aldo Ferro and Maverick. * According to , Maverick had been employed by Weapon X Program during this period of time. Chronology Notes * Pag. 7's memory implant tells a modified sequence of the events of Silver Fox's death, which was first decepited in . A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * - Providing implanted memories for Weapon X Program's subjects behind the scenes. | Trivia = * Series resumes being published monthly as of this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}